This invention relates to new and useful improvements in implement indicating devices and although it is designed specifically for use with a snow plow blade assembly, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it can be used on other implements such as agricultural implements i.e., discers and the like.
When a grader-type snow plow is used for clearing snow, it is difficult for the operator to ascertain the exact height of the blade above the ground due to the fact that it is often covered with snow.
It is obviously desirable that this position be known in order to avoid encountering obstructions in roadways, driveways and the like, but it is usual for the operator to guess the exact position of the underside of the blade so that inefficient plowing often occurs. If the operator lowers the blade too far, it often engages curbs, drains, sewer covers and the like with damage occurring either to these parts or to the blade itself.